The Sixth Nordic and the Baltic Duo
by adelineday64
Summary: Estonia is finally accepted as a Nordic. How will Latvia and Lithuania react? Inspired by Hetalia Comic Birz chapter 14.


"Estonia, I have some wonderful news for you!" Finland said cheerily, as he entered Estonia's house.

"Really? What is it?"

"Well, the other Nordics and I held a meeting. You see, it was about you."

"Does that mean...?"

"Yes, we came to decision that you can now be a part of our group!"

"Me, a Nordic?"

"That's right!"

At this, Estonia took off his glasses and began wiping them, as the lenses had been fogged up by his tears, then he ran outside screaming in ecstasy.

About two hours later, Estonia had calmed down a little and was now calling the other two Baltics, Latvia and Lithuania. He called Latvia first.

"Latvia, guess what? I'm finally a Nordic!" Estonia cried, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Really, that's great." Latvia said sleepily. "Wait, what did you just say?!"

"I'm a Nordic now!"

"I don't believe you."

"Just ask Finland then! Or Sweden!"

"This is some kind of joke, isn't it?"

"No, it's not! When you wake up tomorrow, it will be just the Baltic Duo!"

"Estonia, this really isn't funny!" Latvia yelled into the phone, but he did not get any response.

Estonia dialed Lithuania's number and breathed deeply, before holding the receiver to his ear. He wondered how Lithuania would react, being the oldest and the so-called 'leader'.

"Hello? Who is this?" asked Lithuania.

"It's me, Estonia!"

"What?!"

Lithuania sounded unusually frustrated. Perhaps he was having a bad day, Estonia thought.

"I have some great news, though it may not be so great for you." Estonia said slowly, trying his best to contain his excitement.

"Just hurry up and tell me, I have so much work to do."

"Alright, here goes... I'm a Nordic now!"

"Well, good for you..." Lithuania said irritably, before slamming the receiver down.

* * *

That afternoon, shortly after Lithuania had come home to make lunch, he heard a knocking on the door. He ran to answer it and found Latvia standing miserably outside.

"Lithuania, do you mind if I have lunch with you today?"

"No, I won't. What's going on?"

"Estonia's a Nordic now, so he's not really paying much attention to me. I feel lonely."

"You can come right in then."

"So I guess we're just the Baltic Duo now. How will we get by?" asked Latvia.

"I don't know, but we'll find a way, even if we've lost our 'ideas' guy."

"Estonia always brightens things up, but it's boring with just us two." Latvia said glumly, while staring down at his plate.

Lithuania stood up and went to the cupboard, taking out two bottles of vodka. He came back to the table and gave one to Latvia.

"Why don't we have a drink? Maybe we'll feel better afterwards."

* * *

"I'm so glad I'm not the odd one out anymore!" Finland cried, while hugging Estonia tightly. "We can have conversations with each other and no one will know what we're talking about! Plus, we get to spend more time together!"

The two of them then held hands and began dancing around the meeting room, which attracted confused stares from the other Nordics, except for Sweden, who was beginning to feel rejected.

* * *

"Ha ha, Lithuania. I win again~" Latvia mumbled, putting his fiftieth bottle of vodka behind him.

"H-how...did...you...do...that...you're...only...a ...kid..." Lithuania moaned, his speech beginning to slur. He collapsed onto the floor; there were only twenty five bottles on his side.

"Why does my head hurt so much?" Latvia said to himself, puzzled. "And why is everything so blurry?"

* * *

Estonia rose out of bed and rubbed his eyes, before putting his glasses on. "I knew a dream like that was too good to be true." He sighed.

* * *

The Baltic Trio sat together on a park bench, watching birds flying around. Latvia threw some bread to them.

"So you had a dream where you became a Nordic?" asked Lithuania. "That's strange, because I had a dream like that too."

"So did I. It was awful." said Latvia. "Please promise us, you'll never do such a thing."

"Well, I'm not sure if I can keep a promise like that. It's really difficult." Estonia replied nervously.

"Oh, you will stay with us. We'll make sure of it..." Lithuania said darkly, before staring intently at him.

Estonia shuddered and turned to look at Latvia, who was sitting to his right.

"Um, Latvia, how often does Lithuania get like this?"

To his shock, Latvia began to smile in a sinister manner and cracked his knuckles.

"Estonia, we'll never let you leave...you simply must teach us how to be cool and interesting..." A dark aura began to form around Latvia as he said this.

* * *

Estonia woke up screaming and tugging at his hair. What a nightmare he had just had! He got out of bed sluggishly, sending Mochiamerica rolling onto the floor, while screaming out several cuss words.

As he ate breakfast, he heard his doorbell ring, so he went to answer it. He opened the door and saw Finland standing outside with a huge smile on his face.

"Estonia, I have some wonderful news for you!"


End file.
